Gumball Watterson
by TheBestGamer
Summary: When Gumball didn't want to be a screw up just to be popular anymore he decided to leave The Amazing World of Gumball so he can get what he wants. Note: I got the idea from the movie Wreck it Ralph
1. His Opinion

**To be honest with you I got this idea from watching the movie Wreck it Ralph. I also know that this isn't one of my best titles but since the movie was named after the main character I figured why not. Anyway first chapter and enjoy.**

The episode "The Knights" was at the end.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! NICOLE, GET OUT HERE! THIS CLOWN NEARLY RAN OVER OUR KID!" Richard said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Nicole said angrily.

"I-It's not what it looks like." Mr. Fitzgerald said nervously.

"I don't want you near my family, ever again."

"Please. Here let me just pay you."

"I don't want your money. You come around here…"

Mr. Fitzgerald is now nervous as the entire Watterson family angrily complain, yell and protest Mr. Fitzgerald, while Gumball and Penny do nothing but turn around and innocently shrug. And then it cuts to commercial.

"Quitting time." Richard said.

"What a day." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

They all leave the place and then they go on this ride that transports then out of The Amazing World of Gumball and into Cartoon Network Central Station for the next show to start.

"Good luck." Gumball said to the stars of Regular Show.

"Thanks." They all said as they left the station to start the show.

Then they all go on this ride that transports then to the Cartoon Central. A placed that has every cartoon character from every cartoon from every channel. Shows like My Little Pony Magic is Friendship, Transformers Prime, Adventure Time, Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, The Looney Tunes Show, and all the others.

"You know what I think, I think that we've been doing to show a lot that I don't think we can get any better." Penny said.

"Nice to know someone with spirit." Nicole said.

"That's my daughter." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"What do you think Gumball?" Anais asked.

"It's not bad, I mean it's not good but at the same time it's not bad." Gumball said.

"What do you mean it wasn't good, it was freaking awesome." Darwin said.

"I know but, we've been doing this for a year now and we're still doing the same thing every time."

"What are trying to say?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"I'm saying don't you think we should try something different." Gumball said.

"Why what did you have in mind?" Penny asked.

"Well you know that everyday I always make a fool of myself, so maybe there be an episode where I don't." Gumball said.

"But Gumball that's one of the reasons why the show's popular." Richard said.

"Plus it's not our call, we have to do what the creator wants us to do." Nicole said.

"Plus if we were going to change something then why don't we do an episode where it reveals that I speak Qbertese." Darwin said.

"You don't speak Qbertese Darwin." Gumball said.

"Yes I do." Darwin said trying to prove that he can.

"Then prove it." Gumball said trying to make his point. "Look there's Qbert right now." Gumball pointed at Qbert.

"Wait a second why is a video game character here?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"Duh, because he's now a Disney character thanks to the movie Wreck it Ralph." Penny said.

"Yeah I love that movie." Richard said before he said a line from the movie "I'm gonna wreck it." He said as he raised his arms in the air.

"Well Darwin lets go so you can prove it." Gumball said trying to get this over with.

They all walked to Qbert.

"Alright everybody watch and learn." Darwin said.

They all stared at Darwin as he got closer to Qbert.

"%$?!**# (Hi Qbert.)" Darwin said.

"$& $#& (Hi Darwin why are they staring at us like that.)" Qbert said.

"#%& # (I'm trying to prove to them that I can speak Qbertese, by the way I loved your performance on Wreck it Ralph.)" Darwin said.

"&^%***# $ (Thanks, anyway I better get going see you later)" Qbert said.

"&^%$ (OK see you later.)" Darwin said.

After that Qbert left and when Darwin turned around everybody just stood there open mouthed.

"See I told you I could do it." Darwin said.

"You don't consider doing that on the show do you." Gumball said.

"Like I said Gumball the creator is the one that tells us what to do." Nicole said.

"Oh right." Gumball said.

After their discussion Marceline came.

"Hey guys just reminding you that you need to get the new scripts for the next show." Marceline said.

"Alright, and by the way did you know that Darwin can speak Qbertese." Nicole said.

Marceline faced Darwin and said "Can you now."

"%#$ !/? (Yes I can do you like it?)" Darwin asked.

Marceline stood there trying to figure out what he said.

"I said "Yes I can do you like it?"" Darwin asked.

"That makes you even cuter baby." Marceline said.

Darwin playfully laughed at the comment she gave.

"Anyway we better get going." Penny said.

"Hey Marceline does our new script have me not screwing things up?" Gumball asked.

"I only tell people about the scripts I don't read them, plus why would you want something to change everything's perfectly fine already." Marceline said.

"Well for me it isn't." Gumball said.

"Sorry but things can't change like that, even you can't change it." Marceline said.

They all left to go get the scripts while Gumball thought _"Things can't change huh."_


	2. His Decision

**So now Gumball thinks that the show should be improved with him not screwing how will that go down, well if you've seen Wreck it Ralph then you would know, but if you didn't then tell your friends that did see it to not tell you about it. Anyway welcome to chapter 2 and enjoy.**

Gumball and the others made it to the place where every character from every cartoon get their scripts.

"What's wrong Gumball?" Nicole asked until remembering "Is this still about the way the show is."

"Yes." Gumball said.

"I'm sorry Gumball what's done is done and no one can change the way it is." Nicole said.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Gumball doesn't like the way The Amazing World of Gumball is like." Nicole said.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Jake asked.

"He doesn't like screwing up and making us laugh." Nicole said.

After she said that everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gumball asked.

"You can't change the show once it started." SpongeBob said.

"I can be a non-screw up if I wanted to." Gumball said.

"Face it Gumball you screw up and we all laugh, that's how it works." Wanda said.

After that everybody started laughing again. Gumball was about to cry after hearing that, but then he started to get angry to the point that he finally said something.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE SHOW ANYMORE." Gumball screamed.

After hearing that everybody freaked out.

"You can't change the show Gumball." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Don't tell us you're going turbo are you." Phineas said.

"No I'm not going turbo it's just, why can't I be something more than a screw up. I mean I could be something else and still be popular." Gumball said.

"Gumball you may be a screw up in the show but it doesn't mean you're really a screw up." Finn said.

"Don't think of yourself as a screw up, think of yourself as someone that's really funny by doing stupid stuff." Applejack said.

Gumball thought of it a little and said "Alright fine."

"Now that's the spirit Gumball" Nicole said.

Everybody got their scripts and headed out. Gumball and the others went back to The Amazing World of Gumball and went to their houses.

"_Why does everybody want me to stay the way I am? When I do stuff like that then everybody laughs at me. And when I try to not screw up I still do. _Gumball thought until finally thought. "_Well if they think that about me then maybe I should leave the show."_


	3. The Last Straw

**Like I said if you saw the movie then you should know what will happen but if you didn't then that should be even better for all of you that like this fanfiction. So now welcome to chapter and enjoy.**

It was 7 in the afternoon and everybody was going to Adventure Time, to the Candy Kingdom, to celebrate the last day of Cartoon Network's 20th birthday.

"Come on Gumball." Darwin said.

"What, what's going on?" Gumball asked.

"Remember everybody in Cartoon Network's going to the Candy Kingdom to Celebrate Cartoon Network's 20th birthday."

"Oh right…alright let's go."

The Watterson's and everybody else in The Amazing World of Gumball to the ride to the Cartoon Network Central Station and then another ride to Adventure Time where the ended up at the entrance to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hello there everybody." One of the Banana Guards said.

"Hello, are we too late for the party?" Nicole asked.

"Nope you're just in time." They opened the entrance "Right this way." They all went inside. "Hey look its Gumball Watterson."

Gumball turned around and stared at them and said "So."

"You gave everybody a real scare back there but at the same time it was funny." One of the Banana Guards patted him on the head "Silly kid, thinking that you could change the show."

Gumball was so mad that he wanted to punch them in the face, but instead he just went inside.

"Hey everybody." They all said.

"Hey guys, the party just started so come on in." Princess Bubblegum said.

They all went and everybody that was already in there welcomed them in until they saw Gumball. When they saw him they all remembered the thing he said.

"Why's everybody silent all of a sudden?" Gumball asked.

"Why do you want to change the show?" Kai asked.

"Well I just don't like doing the stuff I do." Gumball said.

"Gumball face it, we all have things to do and ways to keep our show popular and yours is to screw up and make people laugh." Nya said.

"That's not true." Gumball said.

"Yes it is." Marceline said.

"No it's not." Gumball said getting closer.

"Yes it is." Finn said.

Gumball was about to lose "No it's not." Gumball said until he stepped on someone's foot and then he backed away into the snack table and fell with everything fell on him.

They all looked at him with all smug looks and said at the same time "Yes it is."

Everybody started laughing at him to the point of him not taking it anymore and said "I got to get going." Gumball said before he was stopped by Penny and his family who were the only ones not laughing.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked.

"I just got to head out for a while, I'll meet you back home." Gumball said.

And just like that he left but before anything else happened Nicole said to all of them "Was that all necessary?"

Gumball went to the Candy Tavern to have something to drink.

"What can I get for you?" Candy Tavern Bartender asked.

"Just give me soda." Gumball said all depressed.

The candy tavern bartender looked at him and thought he should say something "OK I'll bite, what's wrong with you?"

"I just don't want the way The Amazing World of Gumball is right now." Gumball said.

"Why would you want to change the show?"

Gumball thought that he would be one of those people that would make fun of his idea then he said "You know what never mind, forget I said anything."

"Well alright then but if you want to say something then say it."

"Do you know how to not be a screw up anymore and still be popular?"

"Well you can't, unless you prove it to the other characters that you can."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if you want to not be a screw up anymore then the first people you should convince that you can be a non-screw up and still be popular should be the other characters of the show. If you do that then sooner or later the creator of the show will even be convinced."

"Really."

"It won't be easy but it might work, but then again what do I know I'm just a bartender."

After hearing all that he kept on thinking of what he said to the part of him thinking that he's right.


	4. Goodbye Gumball

**Now here's the thing, I was going to ask you guys a question about this fanfiction but now I have what I need so don't worry. Also those who didn't watch the movie then this must be very interesting for you. Welcome to chapter 3.**

Gumball kept on pacing around the Candy Tavern thinking of what to do until he ran into a clone trooper form Star Wars the Clone Wars.

"Whoa watch it soldier." The clone trooper said.

"Sorry I didn't mean it." Gumball said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just so stressed from fighting droids. I wish I could stop but you know what they say, do your job and don't screw up."

Gumball froze when he heard that until he said "Wait in Star Wars no one ever screws up."

"Affirmative."

Gumball looked around and saw a bow staff owned by one of the ninja.

"Hey can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I think I dropped something in their." Gumball pointed at the closet "I can't find it, can you help me find it?"

"Sure let me have a look."

The clone trooper looked while Gumball grabbed the bow staff and whacked him in the head knocking him out.

"Sorry but I need this more than you do." Gumball said removing the armor he was wearing and putting it on. "Seems a little big for me." Gumball looked around and saw destroyed droid arms and legs. Gumball then had the look of himself having an idea.

Later on the next morning.

Gumball was walking around holding the armor and droid parts and he was walking to Cartoon Network Central Station until he tripped on Qbert making them both fall over.

"Sorry Qbert." Gumball said.

"#%(^% (It's OK, wait a second what are you doing with that.)" Qbert said.

Gumball didn't know what he was saying so he said "Sorry I don't know what you're saying but if you're talking about this then please don't tell anybody."

"!?*%^$ (Are you crazy you can't do this.)"

"There you are Qbert."

Gumball turned and saw Wreck it Ralph and Fix it Felix Jr.

"Don't you remember we're still performing at the movies you know." Ralph said.

Felix faced Gumball "You know how that is right."

"Yeah I guess so." Gumball said.

Ralph, Felix, and Qbert left to go to Wreck it Ralph while Gumball made it to Cartoon Network Central Station. He put on the armor and droid parts and then he went to Star Wars the Clone Wars.

Later on at The Amazing World of Gumball.

The episode "The Laziest" started playing.

"So remember you have to vacuum the living room, sort out the fridge, and don't forget to take out the trash." Nicole said.

"Yes commander." Richard said.

"Very good honey, see you later." Nicole went out the door, started the car, and left. While Richard lazily sat on the couch.

"Can't be bothered." Richard looked at the trash and started waving his fingers saying "Moooooove." "Moooooove."

Darwin rose from the couch but Gumball didn't. They both looked and saw that he wasn't there and then they freaked out then the screen showed that "Please stand by" sign. Darwin and Richard ran out telling everybody to come out.

"What's going on shouldn't the show be on?" Tobias asked.

"Gumball's gone." Darwin said.

"WHAT!?" They all said freaking out.

"Wait look the ride to Cartoon Network Central Station is coming." Alan said.

They all went to the ride and hoped that Gumball would come out but instead Qbert came out. Since Qbert wasn't needed in any of the scenes for the movie he decided to tell everybody what he saw.

"Qbert, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

" $^* (Listen to me, it's an emergency.)" Qbert said.

"What is he saying?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know, I don't understand." Penny said.

"Can anyone understand him?" Molly asked.

"I can." Darwin said.

Darwin walked closer to Qbert.

" $&^* (What is it?") Darwin asked.

"&%#^% (It's Gumball.)" Qbert said.

"!?#%&# (Please tell me, is he alright?)" Darwin asked.

"$ ^*& (Is he here?)" Qbert asked.

"!?%*$# (No in fact we were wondering where he is.)" Darwin said.

"*%^ #! (Then it is as I feared, he left the show.) Qbert said.

After Qbert said that Darwin froze with fear until Penny snapped him back into reality.

"Well what happened was it about Gumball?" Penny asked.

Darwin still looked worried and said "Gumball's gone turbo."

"WHAT!?" They all said.

"Oh no this is bad." Carrie said.

"What's going to happen?" Richard asked.

"They will think that this is only a glitch for the moment but if we don't get Gumball back then they're going to pull the plug on the show." Carrie said.

Everybody froze with fear until Darwin said "Well we have to get him back now."

**Now for those who watched the movie you guys were probably expecting this to be the other way around. You no that Star Wars was suppose to come first and then The Amazing World of Gumball well since I couldn't figure out the perfect episode of Star Wars to use I'm afraid I had to do this. So if any body can tell me which episode of Star Wars I should use then by all means tell I don't care if it's review or PM.**


	5. Everything changes

**Now here's the thing, I said that I was going to be using an episode from Star Wars the Clone Wars and I also said that you could pick which episode. But I decided to do something else and I'm not going to tell you what it is. The reason why is because I can't afford to give any spoiler alerts at this point on. Anyway welcome to chapter 5 and enjoy.**

Gumball put the droid parts on his arms and legs and then he put the armor on and then he went inside Star Wars the Clone Wars.

"Alright everything changes now." Gumball said.

"Attention all troopers report immediately to the entrance for the training session." An announcer said.

All clone troopers made it to the entrance to Star Wars. They all stood there not doing anything until Ahsoka Tano came in.

"OK everyone listen up. Like always we need to train for the upcoming episode. So if you have anything else to do then sorry but you're going to have to cancel them, because it's "make you mammas proud" time." Ahsoka said.

"I love my mamma." Gumball said.

Ahsoka was surprised since she never heard any of them say anything like that.

"Nice to see someone with spirit." Ahsoka said all confused.

They all stood in front of a gate that leads them to the training area.

"So what are we fighting this time general?" Rex asked.

"We're fighting droids in the shape of bugs." Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure we're ready for that general?" Rex asked all worried.

"Positive." Ahsoka said.

The gate opened and then everybody went in.

"So where are these bugs?" Gumball asked.

"Patience they will come. OK everyone listen up." Ahsoka pointed at the top of the citadel. "Just like always the goal is to kill all of the enemies and get the medal at the end."

"What does that prove?" Gumball asked.

"It proves your loyalty. When you are here you need to do your best and don't screw up."

"I'll do my best general." Gumball had the attitude that meant he was finally going to get what he wants.

"Bugs." Cody said.

"Alright everybody lets go." Ahsoka said.

Everyone started attacking the bugs. They were all using blasters while Ahsoka was using her 2 lightsabers. Gumball was the only one that was doing a poor job.

"What are you doing soldier?" Cody said.

"Nothing but shooting." Gumball said.

"Well then get to it." Cody said.

Gumball kept on missing every shot until he finally hit one. At first he was excited that he hit one of the bugs but then he saw more of them behind. He was so scared that he ran from the fight until Rex stopped him.

"What are you doing you need to stay in the battle?" Rex asked.

Gumball was scared from the bugs, but he knew that he had to stay in the fight so he thought that he should run and hide. He was running until he ran into Ahsoka.

"Sorry about that." Gumball said.

"It doesn't matter." Ahsoka was about to tell him to get back in the fight until one of the bugs was about to him them both. "Look out."

They both left before they could get hit.

"Maybe we should quit for now." Cody said.

"But aren't we supposed to get the medal first." Gumball said.

Ahsoka thought Cody was right and she decided to end the training session. She grabbed a switch and used to make the citadel light up and make the bugs return to the citadel. When everything was finished all the troopers and Ahsoka turned to Gumball.

"What were you thinking soldier?" Cody asked.

"I was trying to do my best." Gumball said.

"Well you screwed up this time and now we have to wait till tomorrow to do this again." Rex said.

"Can't we do this again?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry but no we can't now everybody return to your homes." Ahsoka said.

Everybody left but Gumball stayed.

"Can't believe it I screwed up again." Gumball looked at the citadel and remembered that a medal was up there and then said "No, I have to get that medal. At least I'll be one step closer."

Gumball ran to the citadel.

At the citadel.

Gumball climbed up the citadel and saw a bunch of the bugs. He was about to freak out until he saw that they were deactivated. So then Gumball breathed in hard and then he went for the medal. He made it to the middle of the citadel and then he grabbed the medal.

"Yes finally, now I'm one step closer to getting what I want" Gumball said. He was about to make it outside until he tripped and landed right next to one of the bugs making it active. The bug looked at Gumball and then he screamed and ran outside and down to the ground.

"Oh my god what have I done." Gumball said.

He kept on running until he found a clone trooper ship. He didn't know how to work it but he had no other option but to take the ship.

"OK how does this thing work?" Gumball asked.

Gumball was still struggling to work the ship until the bug got up to him and went in the ship knocking him off guard until he pushed one of the buttons. Luckily the button he hit was the one that made the ship active which then made the ship take off and leave Star Wars and into Cartoon Network Central Station.


	6. Everything changes part 2

**You guys are probably wondering if I'm going to be working on my other fanfictions. Well to answer your question I will be doing it soon but not right now. So don't worry and enjoy chapter 6.**

Gumball along with the bug flew everywhere in Cartoon Network Central Station in the ship he took. They were trashing everything in sight, until they flew into Adventure Time.

"How do you stop this thing?" Gumball asked.

Gumball was struggling to find the thing that stops the ship until he crashed into one of the taffy trees near the Candy Kingdom.

"Well at least we stopped." Gumball said.

Gumball looked for a way out of the ship until he saw something that he accidentally hit the eject button.

"Oh no." Gumball said.

Gumball and the bug were sent flying into the air. The bug landed into the hatch where Finn found Susan Strong, while Gumball landed on the ground. Gumball checked himself to see if any of his bones were broken, luckily none of them were. While Gumball was checking to see if his bones were broken he saw that the medal he got in Star Wars was gone.

"Oh no where's the medal?" Gumball asked.

Gumball looked around and saw that it was up on top of one of the taffy trees.

"Without that medal they'll always think I'm a screw up." Gumball said.

Gumball did his best to try and get the medal back by climbing the tree. By the time Gumball climbed to the middle of the tree he looked down and started feeling nauseous. He tried his best to keep climbing until someone surprised him.

"Hi there."

Gumball was so scared and surprised that he fell of a few of the branches until he grabbed onto another one of the branches.

"Why did you surprise me like that?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know I just felt like it. Wait your not from here are you, who are you."

"Gumball Watterson." Gumball said.

"Oh yeah your from The Amazing World of Gumball aren't you."

"Yeah, who are you?" Gumball asked.

"I am BMO."

"Oh you're that adorable computer from Adventure Time. So I guess that's where I am."

"That's right." BMO was excited to see him until he remembered what he said. "Wait what did you say I was again."

Gumball thought about it then remembered "Oh I said you're that adorable computer."

BMO went from a happy mood to a disappointed mood. Gumball saw his expression and thought it might have been something he said.

"What did I say?" Gumball said before thinking "Was it because I said you were a computer."

"No I don't mind being called that." BMO said.

"Well then why do you look disappointed?" Gumball asked.

"It's because you said I was adorable."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" BMO asked.

"I don't know, why are you not answering my question?" Gumball asked.

"It's just that I don't really like being called that."

"Why, is there something wrong with that?" Gumball asked.

"It's not that I don't have anything against being adorable, I don't, I think it's great. It's just that, I'm tired of the one thing that people think about when they see me is "Oh look at him, he's so cute". I wouldn't mind being known as something else for change."

Gumball thought about what he said and then said "You know, it looks like we have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you if you help me up." Gumball said signaling BMO to help him get up.

Later on at Cartoon Network Central Station.

The Watterson's were still searching for Gumball.

"GUMBALL." They all screamed.

"Hey Benson have you seen Gumball anywhere?" Nicole asked.

"Nope sorry." Benson said.

"Oh Gumball." Nicole said going back to searching.

They searched and searched until they ran into Ahsoka Tano.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry but we're looking for my brother Gumball." Darwin said.

"I wish I could help you but I have more important problems."

"Like what?" Richard asked.

"Some lunatic took one of our ships and started crashing through everything in sight." Ahsoka said.

"Was this lunatic blue, furry, and kind of a screw up?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah why?"

"That's Gumball." Anais said.

"Where did he go to?" Darwin asked.

"He went that way." Ahsoka said.

"Let's go." Darwin said leaving with Ahsoka. For some reason they others stayed behind.

"Aren't the rest of you coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"You guys go on ahead…we need to take care of something first." Nicole said.

Darwin and Ahsoka left to go find Gumball.

"Nicole why are we staying behind? I thought this was a family thing to do." Richard said.

"I know but think about it. Doesn't this seem familiar?" Nicole asked.

Richard thought about it but then he shook his head no.

"Gumball leaving the show and going to another one, this is just like the movie Wreck it Ralph." Anais said.

"Oh right." Richard said before adding "What does that have to do with us staying behind?"

"If this is all like the movie then maybe we should talk to them and see if they can help us." Nicole said.

"Plus Ralph and Felix might help us find Gumball." Anais said.

Later on back at Adventure Time.

"That's some story." BMO said.

"Yeah so if I bring back the medal then maybe it might change there mind about this." Gumball said.

BMO looked at the medal and remembered something that Princess Bubblegum said.

"_Attention everyone we will be having a competition to prove your bravery. Anyone can enter so don't worry. One last thing, this competition will be a fighting tournament and the people that will be announcing it will be me and Lemongrab and don't worry I'll make sure that he won't do anything bad to you guys. If you want to enter then you have to pay the entry fee, so good luck." _BMO remembered.

After remembering that BMO had the look of having an idea.

"So do you mind if you can help me get it back?" Gumball asked before he saw that BMO was gone. He looked around and saw that he was up on top of the tree on the branch that has his medal.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry but I need this more than you do." BMO said.

BMO grabbed the medal and jumped off the tree. Gumball tried to get it back but then he fell off the tree and hit his head.

"Hey give that back." Gumball said hoping that it would work. "Man that computer is adorable but at the same time he's a dirty thief." Gumball started running after him.


	7. The Battle

**Now I checked the graph on my other stories and I saw that few are reading the. Well I believe it's because I'm not putting on any new chapters at this point, well don't worry there will be new chapters of The Amazing World of Gumball: Crossover Edition and The Shadow but not right now since because of this. Anyway don't stress yourself thinking about that and enjoy chapter 7.**

BMO ran all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"I hope he doesn't mind me taking his medal for now." BMO said.

BMO went inside and then found his way into the tournament. He got himself into place and then Peppermint Butler announced the start.

"Good morning everyone now Adventure Time won't be showing anything for a while now so lets get this tournament begin." Peppermint Butler announced.

Everyone started cheering.

"Now I have some bad news…Princess Bubblegum was catching up on some of her experiments over night and if she was here right now then she would be really tired to announce."

Everyone stopped cheering after hearing that.

"So instead it'll be both me and Lemongrab that'll announce this since I know the princess would want the tournament to continue without her"

Lemongrab came out and sat down.

"Now Lemongrab remember what the princess said." Peppermint Butler reminded.

"Yes I remember." Lemongrab said.

BMO found his way into the area where the contestants are.

"OK now all contestants go ahead and place your entry fee on the podium right there." Peppermint Butler said pointing at the podium.

Everyone grabbed some diamonds and gold. Some of that stuff they borrowed from Finn and Jake.

"Alright everything changes now." BMO said.

Outside of the Candy Kingdom.

Gumball kept on searching for BMO and his medal.

"He should be in there." Gumball climbed the wall up to the inside of the kingdom. "When I find that little runt I'm going to…" Gumball stopped when he saw the tournament going on and all the people cheering.

"What's going on here?" Gumball looked around. "BMO has to be here." Gumball said before noticing something. "If they see me then they'll know what I did." Gumball left to go see if he could find a disguise.

"The contestants for this tournament are…" He put on the board that showed all the people that are competing. "Gumdrop Lasses 1 and 2, Tiffany, Donny, Scorcher, Blastronaut, Lollipop Girl, Ice Cream Guy, and finally…BMO." Peppermint Butler announced.

BMO placed Gumball's medal on the podium.

"Wait who?" Lemongrab asked.

"BMO your Earlness." Peppermint Butler said.

Lemongrab had an angry look on his face once he heard that name.

"HE CAN NOT COMPETE IN THIS TOURNAMENT." Lemongrab said.

"Why not your Earlness?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lemongrab said.

"But…"

"ARE YOU CHALENGING MY COMMAND?" Lemongrab asked.

Peppermint Butler thought about it until he thought "Wait are you jealous of BMO?"

"What are you talking about?" Before Peppermint Butler could say anything Lemongrab said. "You know what I don't care, just get him out of the competition."

"But Princess Bubblegum said…" Peppermint Butler was interrupted.

"She's not here, so now I'm in charge and I say for you to get him out of the competition now."

Peppermint Butler took a deep breathe then said "As you wish."

Gumball finally found a disguise. He wore a brown cloak and covered his fur in removable green taffy. He got back into the Candy Kingdom only to find the other competitors and Lemongrab approaching BMO.

"Sorry BMO but you need to leave right now." Lemongrab said.

"Why do I have to?" BMO asked.

"Because I don't want you in this competition."

BMO grabbed a candy sword and said "I'll prove to you that I can be in this tournament."

"Nice try but there's no way I'm letting that happen. I order you to take his sword and crush it." Lemongrab ordered.

"We can't do that." Gumdrop Lass 1 said.

"If we do it'll be like we're all bullies." Lollipop Girl said.

"If you don't get that sword and crush it then the tournament will be cancelled." Lemongrab said.

They all let out a sigh saying that they have no choice. They all surrounded BMO and Ice Cream Guy took BMO's candy sword. Meanwhile Gumball watched what they are trying to do and then he had a look on his face that was from anger to depression.

"No, No please don't." BMO tried to get his sword back while on the verge of crying.

"Too late." Lemongrab took BMO's sword and smashed it to pieces. BMO did not know what to say he was shocked to think that now he'll never get what he wants and then he just cried. Gumball couldn't believe the horror he just saw while watching BMO cry. He felt so sorry for BMO that he couldn't take it anymore he knew he had to do something.

"HEY." They all stared at Gumball as he was coming over there. BMO saw him and thought that he was going to kill him for his medal, but to his surprise he confronted Lemongrab saying "Why did you do that?"

"Why do you care?" Lemongrab asked.

"You shouldn't do that. Fix his sword and tell him you're sorry, all of you." Gumball said.

They all looked in fright as to what Gumball said to Lemongrab.

"Who are you to say that to me?" Lemongrab said before adding "Take off his cloak."

Donny took off Gumball's cloak but they still didn't know who it was until Blastronaut saw that his green fur was actually taffy.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Gumball said before they all removed the taffy on his fur revealing his blue fur. After they did that everyone in the Candy Kingdom watched in horror as they knew who that was.

"Gumball Watterson." Lemongrab said in surprise.

"Yes it's me what about it?" Gumball asked.

"Wait a second, you're show jumping." Lemongrab said.

"Yeah." Gumball said.

"You need to leave right now." Lemongrab said motioning him to get out.

"Not until you apologize." Gumball said.

"Why?" Lemongrab asked.

Gumball held BMO and said "Because you don't have to be a bully to someone that only wants to join."

"Gumball." BMO said in a happy and shocked mood.

"I don't take orders from you now go." Lemongrab said.

"Whatever." Gumball and BMO both left.


	8. New Friendship

**Thank you for staying here long enough to look at my latest update for this fanfiction. Now I if you remember all those things I said about my other fanfictions well I finally came up with a solution. Now I bet you want me to tell you about the solution but I'm afraid that, that's not going to happen. If you want to know why it's not going to happen it's because I like for you guys to be surprised. Also I've been reading the latest reviews and I thought it would be best to answer them.**

**Guest: Sorry but that part of the movie is not going to be on here.**

**FuchsiaMuffin: I know I ripped some of it off, but on the bright side some of the parts of the movie I forgot or I remembered them and have decided to put some random stuff on here. So don't worry.**

**Since that's the last of the latest reviews welcome to chapter ate and enjoy.**

Gumball and BMO made it to the Grass Lands.

"Man that guy is such a pain." Gumball said. He looked at BMO and saw that he was still crying. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not OK..." He was about to say something before he chocked on his own virtual tears.

Gumball rubbed his hand on BMO's head and said "Take a deep breath and then talk."

BMO took a deep breath and continued. "He broke my sword. That was the only way I could prove to them that I can be something more than just an adorable computer. But now that he did that, I'll never prove it to them." BMO said while still crying.

Gumball had the look of someone that saw someone got their dreams crushed and might not be able to fix it. At first he wanted to prove to them that he can be more of a screw up, but now the only thing that he wanted was to help BMO.

"By the way I'm sorry that I took your medal, but it was the only way for me to enter since because it looked like a giant piece of gold. I know you have every right to be mad at me so whatever you do to me I deserve it." BMO said. He got in a position that meant that he was ready for a beat down, but to his surprise Gumball didn't hurt him, instead he hugged him. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Gumball said continuing to hug him.

"But I thought…"

"I know what you thought, but now that I think about maybe you really did need that medal more than I did."

At first he couldn't believe it, but then he looked at him again and saw that he really meant what he said.

"You would help me, instead of proving what you wanted to prove." BMO said in surprise.

"Sure thing buddy, besides I would like to teach that jerk Lemongrab for messing with you like that." Gumball said. After he said that he gave him one last hug then he put him down.

"But how could you help me, no matter what I do I always do something that people think is adorable. Like that time in that Adventure Time episode BMO-Noire, I was trying to be all mysterious but in the end they went back to thinking that I was cute." BMO said.

"Well maybe it was because of what you did in the end you know when you were hoping and saying 'Yay BMO.' I mean when I saw you do that I thought you were so cute." Gumball said.

After he said that BMO thought about what he did on that episode and realized he was right.

"Oh man one of the best episodes that I do to have a chance to not only be cute and I messed it up, now that's just great." BMO said.

"Don't worry like I said I'll help you." Gumball said.

BMO went up to him and hugged him after that he let go and said "Thank you so much Gumball."

"You're welcome BMO, now the first thing we're going to have to do is get you a new sword, do you know where we can get one?" Gumball said hoping that he does know.

"Let me think about it for a little bit." BMO said.

"Wait doesn't Finn have a sword?" Gumball asked.

"Yes he does but we can't take that risk, plus it's not like we can just ask for it and expect him to just give it to us."

"Oh right." Gumball said.

"Wait a second I think I might know where to get one." BMO said.

"Good where." Gumball said hoping that it's not a place where he might regret going.

"There's this place I found in Red Rock Pass that has this special type of material that is perfect for crafting any type of weapon." BMO said.

Gumball didn't know what to say since he didn't know where that place even was.

"OK then where do we go?" Gumball asked.

"Follow me." BMO grabbed Gumball's hand taking him to Red Rock Pass.


	9. BMO's new sword

**So what do you think about Gumball's new best friend. Just so we're clear you might as well not say anything since we all know what everybody thinks about Gumball being friends with BMO. Now I'm going to go over the latest reviews.**

**FuchsiaMuffing: I see you're point and if there's any kind of info that you would like to tell me then feel free to tell me.**

**So anyway welcome to enjoy chapter 9.**

Darwin and Ahsoka entered Adventure Time. Darwin was searching for Gumball but Ahsoka was searching for a bug.

"Can't you think of something better that a bug Ahsoka." Darwin said trying to get her to help him find Gumball.

"Something better…you just don't get it do you." Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked wondering what she wanted with a bug.

"That bug is not just a regular bug. That bug was a designed for training and doesn't stop at anything until it is regrouped or destroyed. It's not part of Star Wars the Clone Wars, it is not part of anything. Finally that bug's main objective is to destroy anything in sight and won't stop until it finishes its goal." Ahsoka said hoping that he got all of that.

"OK that is bad. Well listen if you help me find Gumball then I guaranteed that he'll help you find that bug." Darwin tried to convince her.

"What's with you, why do you care about this Gumball."

"You don't understand, Gumball is the main character of our show and if he is not back soon then they are going to cancel us."

"Well alright then I'll help." After that they went off to search for them.

Later on at Red Rock Pass.

"We're here." BMO said.

Gumball looked around that could be a place that could get a new sword, but he didn't see anything but a bunch of rock piles everywhere.

"So where do we go?" Gumball asked hoping that BMO knew what he was doing.

"Right here." BMO said. Gumball looked and didn't see anything in sight.

"I don't see anything."

"Just hold on and face the cliff." Gumball did what he said and looked at the cliff. "Wizards Rule." After BMO said that the cliff disappeared and revealed a hidden city.

"How the heck did you do that?" Gumball said in surprise.

"I remember Ice King saying that when this happened."

Gumball looked and saw that everybody in the city were wizards, and also that they might know who he is and what he did.

"Wait a second how are we going to look for a sword in there. People there might know who I am, plus none of us are wizards."

BMO grabbed a wizard cloak. "That's the reason why I brought this. I'm going to need you to put this on."

Gumball put on the cloak and then both him and BMO went in the city. Every wizard in the city just kept on staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Gumball asked quietly near BMO.

"Beats me."

"By the way how are we going to find the material to make a sword in a city full of wizards? I thought that wizards only use magic." Gumball said reminding BMO.

"Don't worry I just realized I didn't see any trace of the material we need." Gumball looked at BMO in disgust. "So instead we'll just have to get a sword from here. And don't worry I know exactly where to go."

"Where?"

"Right here." BMO showed a weapon shop owned by Huntress Wizard.

"Well if you think you know what you're doing then OK." After that Gumball and BMO went inside.

"What can I do for you guys?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"We're looking for a sword." Gumball said.

Huntress Wizard looked closer at Gumball. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Gumball looked in suspicion. "No. Why would you think that?"

"It's just that…you know there was an announcement that a cartoon character from another show was here." Huntress Wizard looked away from them. "What was his name…Gumball?"

Gumball thought that she would know his identity so he had to act fast. "Yeah I heard that to, but I saw him leave the show."

"Yeah I guess that's right." Huntress Wizard said.

BMO couldn't wait any longer and interrupted them. "Enough of this. I need a sword."

Huntress Wizard was disgusted by his attitude and decided to cut to the chase. "Alright I'll show the swords, but first there's the matter of the price."

"How much is it?" Gumball said hoping that the price would be short.

"Each and every sword has the same price, 1,000 dollars."

Once they heard that Gumball was about to freak out until BMO said something to him.

"Well aren't you going to pay her?"

"With the money that I get are you serious, why don't you pay her?"

"Dude if I had money with me then I wouldn't have needed your medal to help me get in now right."

"Hello remember me, I'm the one you owe money to." Huntress Wizard said reminding them.

"Look can you just do us this one favor and give us a sword for free. You see we need it for the tournament at the Candy Kingdom." Gumball said trying to convince her.

"Yeah I know about the tournament, I entered it." Huntress Wizard said surprising them both.

"Wait it didn't say that you entered the tournament." Gumball said.

"Rule number one: It's never to late to enter."

"Look please I already had a sword, but Lemongrab broke it. Now I don't have a sword, so please can you give me one." BMO said.

"That is a sad story but…" She was about to continue her sentence until she looked at BMO directly. BMO stared at her with puppy eyes and acting like he was about to cry. She was about to say no but once she saw that face she had a change of heart. "You know I can't resist a cute face like yours. Come with me I'll help you find a sword perfect for you." Huntress Wizard walked to the place where she keeps her swords.

"I thought you didn't want to be known as just cute."

"I don't, but being cute is useful for some things."

Gumball didn't want to complain since even he thought that what he did was cute and then they both went in the swords room.

Swords room.

"Alright let me see if I could get a sword perfect for a little cutie like you."

BMO waited for her to turn away and then he just whispered something from behind.

"I wonder why people only think that I'm cute. Oh well that'll change pretty soon."

"What was that?" Huntress Wizard looked back at BMO.

"Nothing, Nothing."

"Oh could've sworn you said something." Huntress Wizard went back to looking for a sword for BMO.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Gumball asked.

Huntress Wizard finally found a sword. "About 2 to 3 seconds." Huntress Wizard pulled out a crystal and gave it to BMO.

"It's just a crystal." Gumball said pointing it out.

"Just concentrate." Huntress Wizard said.

BMO tried his best to concentrate until the crystal turned into a sword. It looked exactly like the crystal sword from the Adventure Time episode "Fiona and Cake" except this time it was blue instead of pink.

"That looks awesome." Gumball said pointing at the sword.

"I know right. Well you better get going."

"OK thank you." BMO and Gumball said. After that they left with BMO's brand new sword.


	10. False Stories and Dire Consequences

**Let's see, first Gumball was mad at BMO for taking his medal. Now Gumball wants to help BMO get what he wants and to give Lemongrab what for. Now if I'm not mistaken ever since Gumball left the show things have been very different. Anyway welcome to chapter 10 and enjoy.**

Darwin and Ahsoka are still searching for Gumball and the bug. They kept on searching until they find the ship that Gumball took.

"What the heck?" Ahsoka looked at the ship and then figured it out. "Wait a second, this is the same ship that he took."

"How can you tell?" Darwin asked.

"Dude this is the only Star Wars the Clone Wars ship in the area."

"Can this help us find what we're looking for?" Darwin asked.

"If this thing was fixed then maybe. Can you fix this."

"Do I look like Fix-it Felix Jr.?" Darwin asked.

Ahsoka looked annoyed at what he said. "Anyway it looks like we can't find the bug like this."

"Dude we need to find Gumball before we find this bug of yours."

Ahsoka got so annoyed by that, that she couldn't take it anymore. "What the heck is with you, the bug could be anywhere around here right now destroying the place and all you can care about is someone from your show. Yes I know that your show being cancelled is a bad thing, but not as bad as many others."

Darwin felt sorry after she said that. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You know what forget it. Go search for Gumball, you're on your own." After that she left, leaving Darwin alone.

Darwin was later waiting at the ship until he heard someone.

"Darwin." Darwin looked to see who it was that was talking, only to see that it was the other Watterson's.

"Hi Anais, hi Mrs. Mom, hi Mr. Dad." Darwin greeted.

Richard noticed that Ahsoka was gone. "Hey Darwin where's Ahsoka?"

Darwin looked down on the ground in depression. "She left, because of me."

"What did you do?" Anais asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted find Gumball, but she was focused on something other than that." Darwin said.

"Then there's no need for you to be so down on yourself." Nicole said.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

"She was more focused on something not that important, so she's no help to us."

"Well she did get us to the ship that Gumball was using."

Richard noticed Gumball's footprints. "Hey everyone look." He pointed at the prints that lead to a Taffy Tree.

"No doubt, these are Gumball's footprints." Anais said. They all felt like this will be over in no time but then Anais saw other footprints much smaller than Gumball's.

"Whose footprints are these?" Darwin asked.

"Whoever made them must have the most adorable feet ever to make footprints like these." Nicole said.

Anais looked at the smaller footprints and Gumball's footprints and saw that they were headed to the Candy Kingdom. "Hey guys look where the footprints are headed to."

"OK everybody lets go." Nicole said.

Just like that they were all headed to the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom.

Later on inside the room where the main door is Lemongrab and Peppermint Butler were discussing about the tournament and about BMO.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this your Earlness."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't to this." Lemongrab said angrier than ever.

"I know you don't like BMO but was it necessary to do that to him." Peppermint Butler said. He knew what Lemongrab was going to say but he felt like he should say that since he was concerned about BMO.

Lemongrab got up close to him angrily. "Are you challenging my command?"

"No your Earlness I would never do that. All I'm saying is if Princess Bubblegum were to know about this, then she'll be sure to do something about it."

After he heard that name he got even angrier, but he didn't face him angrily instead he looked away from him and stepped away from him.

"I wouldn't worry about what she would think."

After he heard that Peppermint Butler got a shiver down his candy spine at the thought of what he meant by that. "What are you saying? Did you do something to the Princess?"

"What would make you think that?" Lemongrab said in suspicion.

The last thing that Peppermint Butler could think about was Gumball. "Wait your Earlness, what about Gumball. I mean what if someone is here now looking for him?"

"If someone does come looking for him then put them in the Candy Dungeon." After Lemongrab said that someone knocked on the castle doors. "Get that if you please."

Peppermint Butler went to the door and opened it only to see that it was the other four Watterson's. Once he saw them he was super scared since he really didn't want to put them in the dungeon.

"Peppermint Butler, listen we need you to help us find Gumball." Nicole said hoping that he would say that he would to it.

"Gumball Watterson?" Peppermint Butler said.

"Yes can you please help us find him?" Anais asked.

"You really shouldn't be here right now."

"Why not?" Nicole asked wondering why he would say that.

"He's watching us." Peppermint Butler said motioning to Lemongrab.

They looked and saw Lemongrab. They were about to question what he meant until Lemongrab said something.

"I know they're there. So why aren't they in the dungeon?"

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"Forgive me for this." After he said that he pulled a lever, activating a trap door, and sending them in the Candy Dungeon.

"They're in the dungeon your Earlness." He said in disappointment.

Lemongrab heard what he said but the only thing on his mind is Gumball. "Where do we keep the participation fee at again?"

"Inside the pedestal outside. Why?" Before Peppermint Butler could get an answer Lemongrab left.

Red Rock Pass.

Gumball and BMO were busy training for the tournament. BMO kept on slashing rocks one by one, until there were few rocks to slash.

"Looks like you're doing great BMO." Gumball said patting his head.

"Thanks Gumball. Although I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." After BMO said that Gumball looked up at the sky smiling.

BMO thought that he did enough training for now and then he thought of something.

"Hey Gumball I got something for you, wait here." BMO left to get the thing he got for Gumball.

Gumball couldn't wait to get the thing BMO had for him, but before he could think about what it was he saw someone coming. He looked to see who it was only to see that it was the jerk himself. Lemongrab.

"Finally I've found you." Lemongrab said running out of breath.

"You've got some nerve coming here Lemongrab." Gumball said crossing his arms.

"Listen Gumball. You can't let BMO in the tournament."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm concerned about him."

Gumball went from anger to confused. "What?"

Lemongrab took a deep breath. "Look the reason why I'm concerned about him is because I try to protect him. You might not know this but Princess Bubblegum's the one that created BMO. She also created me, but long before he was created, so in a way you could saw that BMO is my little brother."

"WHAT!?"

"Hard to believe isn't it. Listen, as his big brother I'm trying to protect him from danger, like the tournament."

"But you didn't have to break his sword."

"Yes I did, if I didn't then he would do his best to try and fight in the tournament."

After he heard this Gumball didn't know what to believe.

"He might do the same thing with the new sword that you got him. So I'm asking you nicely to make sure that he doesn't get in the tournament."

"How do you suppose that I do that?"

"Break his sword."

Gumball backed away a few steps. "Break his sword, I couldn't do that. He's my friend. Is there something else to do?"

"I'm afraid not. And if you do this then you get two things. BMO being alright and…" Lemongrab held out Gumball's medal "…this."

Gumball couldn't believe it, but it was actually it. "My medal."

"Do we have a deal?"

Gumball took a deep breath and then he finally gave in. "Alright, but I'm not going to like it."

Lemongrab gave him the medal. "I know it hurts, but it is for the best." After that Lemongrab left.

"Hey Gumball." Gumball looked and saw BMO. "I found the thing I wanted to give you." BMO held out a fake medal that BMO crafted out of the rocks that he kept on slashing. He gave it to Gumball. He looked at it and it said 'To my favorite screw-up – best friend, Gumball'. "Do you like it?"

"I love it BMO, thank you." Gumball said with tears in his eyes. "How did you make this?"

"With the rocks that I slashed with my new sword."

"By the way can I see your sword for a moment?"

BMO didn't know why he would want to see his sword, but he didn't mind and gave him the sword. Gumball concentrated on it and then the crystal transformed into the sword. He looked at it and then he looked at BMO.

"BMO are you sure that there isn't any other way to prove them that you're more than cute."

"Not that I know of, but why would you ask since we already decided to go and enter the tournament?"

"Because you might get so hurt that you might be killed."

BMO went from a happy mood to a confused mood. "You saw what I can do, I'll be fine."

"But what if you're wrong." After Gumball said that BMO looked at him in shock. "Maybe you should try something else then this."

"Why would say that? I want to be the tournament."

Gumball took a deep breath. "BMO if this is how I'll get you to listen, then so be it." Gumball walked over to a pile of rocks. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"No, stop please." BMO said on the verge of crying.

Gumball threw the sword on the ground, grabbed a strong rock, raised it in the air, and then hit the sword. He kept on hitting it and hitting it. BMO just stood there watching and crying. While Gumball was hitting the sword he was crying too. He kept on hitting the sword with the rock until the sword finally broke. Gumball dropped the rock, while crying. He then looked at BMO and realized what he did to BMO.

"How could you." BMO said in an extremely upset mood.

Gumball just stood there crying and watching BMO cry. In his mind he felt extremely bad. Out of all the things he screwed up, he thought that this was mother of all of them. He ran away repeatedly saying in his head _"I'm sorry."_ He didn't know what to do, so the only thing he could think about was going back to The Amazing World of Gumball. BMO walked over to his broken. He didn't know what to do, so he finally sat there breaking down. He kept on crying until he heard someone coming. He looked up to see that it was Lemongrab.

"Finally found you."

"What do you want?" BMO said while crying.

"To make sure that you never do anything like this ever again." Lemongrab grabbed him, put him in a candy cage, and took him to the Candy Kingdom.


	11. Regrets

**Hello there everybody and welcome to another chapter of Gumball Watterson. I've been looking at the number of people that read this fanfiction and I was impressed. Almost 4000 views in all of them. In honor of that I like to dedicate this chapter to all those who love this fanfiction. But no more of that since I don't want to take up most of your time when you could be reading this, so welcome to chapter 11 and enjoy.**

The Amazing World of Gumball

Gumball came into the show in that ride that they use to go to Cartoon Network Central Station. He was happy to be back home but he was so freaking depressed about what he did to BMO. He may have been depressed, but right now one of the things on his mind was what his friends and family would do since he wasn't around during the past episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball. He was walking around wondering what they will do to him but then he noticed that no one was around, until Carrie came up to him.

"There you are. Where were you?" Carrie angrily said.

Gumball looked away since he was all depressed. "I don't want to talk about."

"Well you do owe us an explanation. I mean do you know what who almost did to the show." Gumball looked at her surprised. "You were lucky that they thought it was a glitch at first but if it was going to stay like this, then they would have cancelled the show."

Gumball couldn't believe what he heard. It was bad enough that he made BMO cry but this was also something that made his very sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Carrie looked at him in disgust. "Let me ask you this. Was it worth it?"

Gumball thought back and then he noticed everything. He wanted to prove that he can be more than a screw up, instead he became much worse and not in the good way.

"No. It wasn't worth it."

Carrie was surprised at what he said. "So you admit to your mistake." Gumball nodded. "Fine then."

Gumball than thought of something. "Wait a second where is everybody?"

"They're all in their homes, but your family is gone."

"WHAT!?"

"They were so worried about you that they left to try and find you."

Gumball thought that they might be in Adventure Time. After he thought that he quickly rain back to the ride.

"Hey where are you going now?" Gumball didn't say anything and he left on the ride leaving Carrie without an answer. "Well this is just great."

Adventure Time.

Gumball made it to the gate between Adventure Time and Cartoon Network Central Station and ran inside Adventure Time. He looked around to see if they could be anywhere that he might know about. He thought about it and then he thought he should see Princess Bubblegum. He ran over to the Candy Castle but noticed that nobody was around. He then remembered about the tournament and thought that maybe the princess was still in the castle. He ran to the castle gates and knocked on the door. He waited a little bit and then Peppermint Butler came to the door.

"Peppermint Butler I'm sorry to bother you but I need to say something to the princess about my family."

"You really shouldn't be here."

"What? Why not?"

Peppermint Butler heard footprints and new that it was Lemongrab. "Forgive me for this." Peppermint Butler grabbed a lever and pulled, activating a trap door leading to the Candy Dungeon and Gumball fell in it. Lemongrab walked up and noticed that Peppermint Butler wasn't looking like what he should be.

"What is it, that's making you like this?" Lemongrab asked.

"Well…uhhh…"

"You know what I don't care. The tournament's about to start so lets get going." And just like that they were headed to the tournament.

Candy Dungeon

The Watterson's were still locked up in the dungeon trying to figure out how to get out and find Gumball.

"Let us out, let us out." Richard kept on saying.

"Forget it dad, it won't work." Anais said.

"Well we got to do something." Nicole said.

Before they knew it they heard someone coming from the trapdoor that put them in that cage. They looked to see who it was and then out came Gumball.

"GUMBALL." They all said hugging him.

"There you guys are. I was wondering where you were." After Gumball said that they all stopped hugging him and looked at him angrily.

"You were looking for us. We were the ones looking for you since you left." Nicole said angrily.

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Anais said angrily.

Gumball wanted to say he was sorry but then something came out that, even he wasn't thinking it would matter.

"It was because I didn't want anybody to think I was only a screw-up. To me it's like that none of you think that I'm great, in fact it makes me think that you all think that I'm worthless."

Once they heard that they went from anger to regret.

"What…Gumball…no, no. Worthless, we could never think that you're worthless." Nicole said.

"But why were you like that when you told me not to worry about it?"

"Because it wasn't bad. It's what you were created to do for the show. We were only showing them that it is OK if you're a screw-up, because that's one of the reasons why our show is popular. We didn't think that you would take it literally." Anais explained.

Once Gumball heard all that he was first relieved that they didn't think what he thought they thought, but then he remembered what he did to BMO and once he did he broke down crying.

"Gumball what's wrong?" Darwin asked.

"I wish you would've told me that sooner, so I wouldn't have done what I just did." Gumball said still crying.

"Why, what did you?" Nicole asked.

"I screwed-up my new friends plan to get what he wants."

"New friend. Who?" Darwin asked.

"BMO. He wanted to let people think that he can be something other than cute. But now thanks to me I messed it up."

After they heard that and watched that Gumball was crying, their was were then broken. Knowing that he wanted to help someone to the point of him being friends with him was so heartwarming.

"Don't worry we'll help you. But first we need to get out of here." Nicole said.

Gumball then realized something. "Yeah what are we doing here in the first place?"

"Lemongrab." They all said at the same time.

Once Gumball heard that he started thinking. "You mean he put you in here and me."

"Yes." They all said.

"I can't believe it. He tricked me."

Nicole didn't get why he said that, but then she remembered what he said about BMO and then she was really angry.

"Does anybody know how to get out of here?"

"Don't worry I already knew how to get out of here." Anais said.

When they heard that they all faced her is disappointment.

"If you want to know what it was it was that we had to wait a little while until the Calvary arrives."

"What do you mean by that?" Richard asked.

After that they heard something crash. "That." They heard it getting closer until finally the cage was broken. They looked and saw that the one that broke it was Wreck it Ralph and Fix it Felix Jr.

"Ralph, Felix, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"I asked them to help us. The reason why they were late was because they were still in the middle of the movie that they were in."

"Why did you ask them to come and help?" Nicole asked.

"Well since they knew about this, I figured that they would be perfect for this."

"Besides, why wouldn't we help someone in need." Ralph said.

"Well actually there might be something that you could help us with."

They all looked to see who said that and at the very end of the dungeon they saw Princess Bubblegum in a cage.

"How long were you in there?" Nicole asked.

"Long enough. The reason why I didn't say anything was because I was trying to figure out way Lemongrab would be like this." Princess Bubblegum said.

Wreck it Ralph walked over to here cage and punched it so the door would fall down and she would be free.

"Thank you."

"So did you figure out why Lemongrab is like this?" Gumball asked.

"No I didn't. He can be crazy at times, but he's never like this."

"Well we'll have to figure out about this later right now we need to find BMO." Gumball said.

"Don't worry I know where he brought him, follow me." After that they all walked outside the part of the dungeon they were in.

They followed Bubblegum until they finally made it to the place where BMO was. Ralph knocked down the door and there they found BMO. BMO saw them and was relieved that he was saved, but when he saw Gumball he wasn't very happy anymore. Gumball walked over to BMO.

"BMO I'm really sorry about what I did and you have every right to be mad at me. And I know what you're thinking and yes, I'm a terrible friend."

BMO crossed his arms. "And."

"And I shouldn't have done that."

"And."

"And…I'm a screw-up."

After that BMO smiled. "But you're wrong about one thing. You're my best friend ever."

"BMO." Gumball was felt so happy to know that.

Ralph ripped the cage that BMO was in allowing him to go free. After BMO was free the first thing he did was hug Gumball. Gumball was extremely happy even to the point of him returning the hug.

"If only we could be in the tournament together though." BMO said.

"Actually I think we can." Gumball reached into both of his pockets getting out the shards of what use to be BMO's sword. "Felix can you fix this."

"I don't know, is Lemongrab really crazy." Felix said.

"I'll take that saying that you can fix it." Gumball then looked at BMO and he was extremely happy to know what he's doing for him. After that they both hugged again.


	12. The Tournament

**Hello there everybody. I discovered that this fanfiction was nominated at the 2013 Ceremony and all I can say is thanks. In honor of that happened i dedicate this last chapter to all those who loved this and saw that it should be nominated. So sit back and enjoy this final chapter.**

"There we go all fixed up." Felix said presenting BMO's crystal sword.

BMO was now extremely happy. At first he thought that he would never get what he wanted, but now seeing that his best friend is going through the trouble of making sure he gets it, it filled his metalic heart full of joy.

BMO grabbed his sword and then looked at Gumball. "Thanks Gumball."

"I would do anything for a friend like you BMO." Gumball said patting BMO's head.

"Alright lets go and give Lemongrab a piece of our minds." Princess Bubblegum said. After she said that they all left the dungeon to confront Lemongrab.

The Candy Kingdom grounds

Everyone that entered the tournament was now getting ready since the tournament was now about to start. On the stands Lemongrab and Peppermint Butler were having a conversation.

"I know why you wanted to do this, but was it really necessary to do that to all of them. I mean you know that they did nothing wrong." Peppermint Butler said trying to convince Lemongrab that what he did was wrong.

"Are you questioning my judgement slave Butler? Because it doesn't matter what happens to them." Lemongrab said.

"Lemongrab are you sure you're alright?" Peppermint Butler asked noticing that he still looks angrier than ever.

"I already said I was fine. Are you questioning my judgement?" Lemongrab asked.

"No your Earlness I was just wondering." Peppermint Butler said acting very scarred.

"But we however are questioning your judgement."

Lemongrab looked at who said that and he saw Gumball, BMO, and the others.

Lemongrab looked nervous once he saw Princess Bubblegum, he looked confused when he saw Ralph and Felix since he never saw them around before, but when he saw Gumball he was then full of rage. "YOOOOOOUUU."

"That's rigt it's me Lemongrab and I've had enough of what you've done." Gumball said.

"Have you forgoten what I said to you why he can't be in the tournament?" Lemongrab asked tyring to trick him again.

"No I haven't and now I'm not going to fall for your tricks again." Gumball said.

"And as the princess of the Candy Kingdom I say that BMO can participate in the tournament." Princess Bubblegum said.

"NOOOO." Lemongrab got of his chair. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLLLLLLEEE." They looked freaked out but Gumball looked and saw a rock on the ground. "YOU NEED RECONDITIONING." Lemongrab grabbed his Sound Sword. "RECONDITIOOOOONNNN."

Before Lemongrab could using his Sound Sword Gumball grabbed the rock and threw it at Lemongrab. Lemongrab dodged the rock, but the rock hit a dong activating the tournament. The participants didn't know why but they thought they dicided to start anyway.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH." Lemongrab couldn't take it anymore. Gumball looked determined but then he saw the weirdest thing ever. He saw that Lemongrab's eyes were glowing green.

"I've never seen Lemongrab do that before. What's going on?" Gumball wondered.

"It's the bug." They all looked to see who said that and they saw that it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka it's you." Darwin said.

"Bug. What bug?" Gumball asked.

"Don't you remember the bug that you came here with." Ahsoka said.

Gumball thought about it and then he remembered. He actually did come into Adventure Time inside a Star Wars ship with one of the bugs in it.

"That bug." Gumballs said being very scarred.

"It must have taken over Lemongrab. That must be why he was acting like that. We need to stop that bug." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry Gumball we'll all help you." BMO said speaking for the rest of the group.

Gumball looked at BMO and then he smiled. "Alright lets do this." He then faced Lemongrab. "Alright Lemongrab if you want me come and get me."

Lemongrab grabbed his sword and then charged at Gumball. Gumball didn't know what to do, but then Ralph punched Lemongrab down to the tournament. Then all of them jumped to the tournament getting ready to beat up Lemongrab. The other participants mistakingly thought they were in the tournament as well and started heading for them.

"What are they doing?" Nicole asks.

"They must think that we're competing." Ahsoka said.

"This is perfect lets just blend in so they won't know what's going on." Princess Bubblegum said.

They thought that, that would be a great idea and started fighting the others being mindful that their main goal was Lemongrab.

Lemongrab opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't holding his sword. He looked and saw that it was a few feet away from him. He then tried to grab it, but then was stopped by BMO.

BMO drawed out his sword. "Stop it right there Lemongrab."

"I don't have time for the likes of you." Lemongrab said. He then punched BMO out of his way.

BMO rolled to another part of the ground and fell face flat. Gumball saw this and went towards BMO being all worried.

"BMO are you alright?" Gumball said holding BMO in his arms.

"I'll just walk it off pretty soon." BMO said.

Gumball looked really mad and then brought out his claws. "That's it Lemongrab's finished."

Gumball then ran toward Lemongrab but then Lemongrab grabbed his sword and used it throw Gumball away. Gumball then landed on the ground and thought of and idea. He then saw Ralph and thought of something that can help him with his idea.

"Hey Ralph give me boost." Gumball said running toward Ralph.

Ralph didn't know what he was thinking, but then he looked at Lemongrab and thought that he had an idea. He then got in a position for him to throw Gumball at Lemongrab. Gumball then jumped on his hands and then Ralph threw him at Lemongrab. "Go get him Gumball."

Gumball then brought out his claws and before he landed on the ground his clawed Lemongrab in the face making him lose some of his juice. Other then the fact that he is losing some of his juice he still stood there. Gumball then was back to being scarred and ran. He ran until he hit Ahsoka.

"How's it going with Lemongrab?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know how to stop him." Gumball said running out of breath.

"Remember the bug took over him so you'll have to try and defeat him the way that we defeated those bugs."

Gumball then started thinking for a little bit and then remembered. He saw that all the bugs he fought back in Star Wars the Clone Wars were all drawn back because of light. After thinking that he then looked at BMO and had one last idea.

He grabbed BMO. "Don't worry BMO I have a plan. Strobe light mode." BMO then did what he said and went into strobe light mode.

It was so bright that it stopped all the fighters since they were being blinded. Lemongrab then looked and went toward the light.

"What now Gumball?" BMO asked.

"Listen when Lemongrab gets near you I need to touc Lemongrab while in strobe light mode. Trust me on this."

"Don't worry I do trust you."

Lemongrab then got a little closer and then Gumball threw BMO and Lemongrab.

"Time to finish this." BMO then toughed Lemongrab while in strobe light mode.

Since he did that Lemongrab then started lighting up while screaming. After that a blinding light then surrounded the tournament. Before they knew it the light stopped and then they saw Lemongrab collapsed on the ground.

"So did we win?" Richard asked.

"Yeah I think we won." Princess Bubblegum said.

Before they knew it they heard Lemongrab cough and try to get up. They were preparing for another match but then they looked confused knowing that Lemongrab wasn't fighting them.

"Whoa, whoa what the hey. What just happened?" Lemongrab asked.

"Wait you don't remember what happened?" Princess Bubblegum said being confused more then ever.

"All I remember is walking to the tournament grounds, then I saw something fly towards me, and the rest all a blurr."

"The bug must have did something to his memory when he took over him." Ahsoka said.

"What just happened?" Lemongrab asked again.

"Well the tournament just ended." After the princess said all the participants looked at her in shock. "I now I say that the winner is...BMO."

BMO then looked in shock. He finally got what he wanted and one the tournament, but hoped that he also go what he really wanted. Princess Bubblegum grabbed the reward and gave it to BMO. She gave him all of the entry fees that all participants paid in a bag.

"For someone that is really cute you were really for doing that to save Lemongrab from the bug." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Wait what happened?" Lemongrab asked being concerned.

"I'll tell you later." Princess Bubblegum said trying to make sure that Lemongrab won't go crazy again.

"Wait hold on." Gumball said. Gumball then walked up to BMO and gave him another reward. He gave BMO the medal he got from Star Wars the Clone Wars.

"But i thought that this was yours. You need it to get what you want."

"Not anymore. I realized that it doesn't matter to me anymore. So I now want you to have it for being the most greatest friend I could ever ask for." He said while rubbing BMO's head making him smile. BMO then took his medal and wrapped it around him.

"Hate to break the mood but before another episode of The Amazing World of Gumball starts don't you think that we should leave now." Anais said.

Gumball then looked at his family. "Alright lets go home."

Gumball and the others that are not from Adventure Time left and went back to their homes. While Gumball and his family went back it didn't matter what's going to happen that he will screw-up because he realized that it didn't matter to him anymore. As the time went by the were about to finish the episode they were in and Gumball couldn't any happier to know that it was almost over. After the episode was over he then would go to Cartoon Network Central Station to see the cast of Adventure Time congradulate him. The other stars of The Amazing World of Gumball would follow Gumball since he told them what happened. But he didn't come there just for that he would also come to see BMO. As he looked he sw BMO and then he hugged then while BMO hugged him bag. Knowing that in way they both got what they want they also got something that they was even better. They became best friends forever as they would always congradulate eachother.


End file.
